


When It Rains

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Genderqueer Character, Trans Character, Trans Draco, genderqueer Draco, multiple mentions of cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Harry watched as Draco stepped out from under the umbrella and into the pouring rain, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back, his scruffy chin pointed to the sky. He was drenched in seconds. His fringe was plastered to his brow, his long hair swung in loose wet ropes, and his gauzy summer dress was immediately turned transparent. Harry could see his cock, because, of course, Draco wasn’t wearing knickers. Never mind that they’d just got back from afternoon tea with his mother.

“What the fuck are you doing, Draco?”

“Living my new life philosophy.”

“And what is that, catching your death?”

Draco straightened up and raised one perfectly manicured, sardonic eyebrow. “Hardly. I’m living life to the fullest, and part of that is communing with nature.”

_Fucking Luna_. Harry knew it was a bad idea to encourage Draco to spend more time with her. 

“Does that include showing your cock to our neighbors?”

“I’m staying true to my self, Harry. I _thought_ that was what you liked about me?” Draco popped his hip, his hands on his waist.

Harry groaned. He shut his eyes for a moment, and then did the only sensible thing he could think of: he closed the umbrella, stepped up to Draco, and put his arms around him. The rain was fucking cold.

“That’s what I _love_ about you.”

“Harry, I can feel your cock through your jeans, and it’s hard. For shame, walking around in public with a hard cock!”

Draco shimmied up against him in a way that was clearly designed to exacerbate the problem. Harry smacked his bottom. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, kissed the spot just below his ear, and then rubbed his scruff against Harry’s cheek hard enough to leave a mark. Harry couldn’t help laughing.

“Don’t worry, you pervert,” Draco said. “Nobody’s around. Who in their right mind would be out in a thunderstorm like this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. This particular ficlet was actually self-prompted. I had to use the line, "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”


End file.
